1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to financial business systems; and more particularly, to systems and methods for financial advisor messaging in a networked computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for providing financial services in networked computer systems, such as through the Internet, continue to grow in demand and importance. Increasingly, investors, traders, and other clients of financial services organizations access and utilize various financial information and services through computer applications. These applications are typically made available through computers of the clients by connection over a network to computers associated with the financial services organization. Financial advisors can play a key role in financial services systems. Herein, the term “financial advisor” can include any individual or group of individuals, including brokers, that provide any type of financial services, advice, or other assistance to clients, including services relating to trading, investing, commerce and banking. Additionally, herein, the term “financial services organization” includes entities that provide financial assistance, services, or products of any kind, including entities that facilitate or assist in trading, investing, commerce, and banking. Furthermore, herein, the term “clients” includes individuals, groups, or other entities that utilize the services, products or assistance provided by financial services organizations or financial advisors.
Typically, a financial advisor is associated with a financial services organization, and clients of the financial advisor typically have accounts with the financial services organization which may be accessible by the clients, for example, through the Internet. Maintaining and enriching relationships and communications between clients and their financial advisors can be closely linked to the success of the business. In fact, increasing the effectiveness and efficiency of communications between financial advisors and clients can have a dramatic positive impact on the arrangement. Furthermore, as systems increasingly involve remote electronic access by clients to financial services, and to communications with financial advisors, effective electronic communications over networked computer systems naturally becoming essential.
Often, however, a financial advisor who is associated with a financial services organization is uncertain whether messages sent to clients conform with the practices and requirements of the financial services organization, or is not aware if such messages are not compliant. In some cases, different departments or sub-entities within a financial services organization can each have requirements concerning financial advisor to client messaging, such as, for example, a legal department, a sales department, a marketing department, and the like. It can be difficult, inefficient, or risky for financial advisors to electronically communicate with clients without such communications being approved as compliant by the financial services organization prior to being transmitted to clients, or without the financial advisor being aware of any non-compliant messages that are sent.
In addition to compliance concerns, financial advisors frequently need to send a single message to numerous clients, and need to search for or otherwise efficiently and accurately determine the appropriate set of clients for a particular message.
Various computerized financial systems are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,595 issued on May 7, 2002 to Kolling et al., entitled, “Electronic Statement Presentment System,” is directed to a system for use in electronic invoicing, including templates for electronic statements, and validation and sending of such statements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,290 issued on Feb. 19, 2002 to Horowitz et al., entitled, “Automated System and Method for Customized and Personalized Presentation of Products and Services of a Financial Institution,” discusses an interactive financial system which automatically generates advice based on information about customers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,983 issued on May 1, 2001 to Kjonaas et al. is directed to an interactive financial system allowing remote access to various financial information and services.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0065752, published on May 30, 2002 to Lewis, entitled, “Financial Consolidation and Communication Platform,” discusses a financial data reporting system including an updated, customer accessible database.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/077940, published on Jun. 20, 2002 to Riley, entitled, Method and Apparatus for Creation and Transmission of Financial Statement Data,” discusses a system for extracting and sorting financial data to generate electronic customer billing statements.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0055835, published on May 9, 2002 to Carcoba Olivares, et al., entitled, System and Method for Integrated Communications, Fund Transfers, Confirmation and E-Commerce Applications,” discusses an integrated system of electronic or computerized devices to facilitate communication among remote users.
There remains a need in the art for more effective and efficient financial advisor messaging systems and methods.